


【赫海】冬·爱

by yuxiiii



Category: Super Junior, 赫海 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23336377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuxiiii/pseuds/yuxiiii
Summary: 破镜重圆 现实向 时间线和现实不同
Relationships: 赫海
Kudos: 2





	【赫海】冬·爱

**Author's Note:**

> 破镜重圆 现实向 时间线和现实不同

一

过几天就要入伍了。  
电视里传来综艺节目叽叽喳喳的声音，李赫宰瘫在沙发上，专心玩着手机。  
他看着李东海在suju群聊里的发的消息，心里越发苦涩。  
已经一个星期了，他们已经没和彼此说过话一个星期了。

经纪人打来电话，絮絮叨叨地说着明天的粉丝见面会都要说什么做什么，他也只是随口应和着，并没有太放在心上。  
他满脑子只想着自己前几天和李东海说过的话，或许，是真的伤到那个脆弱的孩子了。

“东海啊，我们还是保持一段距离吧。我们现在的身份……你知道的，不适合……”  
李东海眼里含着泪，无助地问着：“所以，你不要我了？”  
气氛逐渐沉默下来，李赫宰没再说些什么，匆忙地逃走了。

综艺节目播完后是娱乐新闻，主持人有些悲伤又兴奋地说着suju成员银赫和东海即将入伍的事情。  
李赫宰有些烦躁地拿起遥控器关了电视，闭上眼睛后脑子里还是乱糟糟的，索性把手机也关了机，逼着自己冷静下来。

另一边，李东海握着手机，一遍遍地刷新着李赫宰的信息界面，面上带了不少的失望与沮丧。  
难道他这次，是真的厌烦了吗？

“喂，东海啊，”经纪人给几个人打完电话后已经有些口干舌燥，可想到李东海是最出其不意的那个，还是无奈地继续解释着，“那个，  
东海啊，明天见面会，你给赫宰录上一段音，就是……你知道的，满足一下粉丝们的愿望。你明白我的意思吧？”  
“嗯。直接发给你吗？”李东海脑子里突然有了个计划。  
“对，明天发布会之前给我就行，主要就是给大家一个惊喜……”  
李东海有些累了，听着经纪人那一长串不知道已经重复了多少遍的唠叨，偶尔应上两声，表示自己还在听着。

晚上睡觉前，李东海的心跳得很快，他不知道自己这样做会有什么样的后果。  
但他不愿意想那些复杂的事情，于是深呼吸了一下，摁开了手机的录音软件，随性地把脑子里想着的那些话一股脑儿地说出来。  
说到一半时，却突然收到了李赫宰发来的短信。

那是很简单的一条短信，没有什么多余的话，可李东海只是随便瞥了几眼，就感觉泪水充满了眼眶。  
他强装开心地继续着录音，讲到最后却有些控制不住眼泪。

按下了结束键，李东海纠结着要不要删除，不过想到那条短信，报复心就有些上来了。  
不是要惊喜吗，这个应该足够惊喜了吧。

“东海啊，我觉得我们都再想想吧，大家都还年轻，你也还是个孩子，我们，还是分开一段时间吧。晚安，明天见。”  
关了灯后，他盯着那条短信盯了很久，最后还是什么也没有说，哭着进入了梦乡。

见面会开始前所有人都吵成一团，艺声偏偏看热闹不嫌事儿大地凑到跟前，八卦着李赫宰和李东海是不是又吵架了。  
“特哥，他俩咋回事？”  
利特正在筛选着待会儿应该发哪张照片，抬头看了几眼离得十万八千里的那俩人，无奈叹了口气，“没听他俩说啊，群里不是还聊得好好的？”

艺声深沉地摇摇头，若有所思道：“不对劲，绝对不对劲。”  
“行了，”金希澈拍了他两把，“小情侣吵架还不正常得很，没准一会儿就和好了。别八卦了，该我们上台了都。”

粉丝们早都已经到场了，台下的尖叫声与欢呼声不绝，还参杂着一些舍不得D&E入伍的抽泣声。  
利特本来是想叫今天的两个主角坐在一起，没想到平时形影不离拉都拉不开的李赫宰和李东海，各自选择了舞台两角的位置。

有些粉丝们发现了不对劲，开始在台下窃窃私语些什么。  
只可惜两个人谁都没有心情去听这些，他们心照不宣地不再互相对视，尴尬着沉默着坐到自己的位置上。

二

主持人激动地做着暖场活动，成员们挨个和粉丝们打着招呼。  
期间李东海用眼神瞄了李赫宰好几次，可那人只是笑着和台下的粉丝说话，完全没有看向他这边。  
心一点点凉了下去。

以前粉丝见面会的时候，他俩总是亲密无间地坐在一起，笑着闹着，李东海也可以肆意地靠在李赫宰身上撒娇，因为他知道，李赫宰会永远包容着他。  
后来误会渐渐出现，李赫宰开始刻意躲着他，他也再没有做过任何过分的行为。

转眼话题就抛给了李东海，主持人带笑问着：“东海，粉丝们都有一个疑问，为什么不和银赫去同一个部队当兵呢？”  
“啊，这个啊，”李东海一着急就有些说不上来话，求救般望向李赫宰，对方却只是低着头不知道在想什么，“嗯，因为想要体验一下分开过一段时间的生活。”

台下一片哗然，主持人见他没按套路回答，有些不知所措地进入了下一个环节。  
“哦，这样呀，也挺好的，偶尔保持一下距离是不错的选择。接下来我们来听听银赫和东海都有什么要给彼此说的话吧，他们两个是完全不知情的呢！”

好在粉丝们的注意力都被转移到了录音上，气氛重新热闹起来。  
“赫宰，”厉旭用胳膊肘捅了李赫宰两下，“东海说的什么意思啊？”  
李赫宰只是摇了摇头，什么也没说。

“那么接下来，就要播放赫宰给东海的录音了！”  
李东海的眼神带了些许希望，他知道李赫宰向来不喜欢表达情感，可万一……  
“东海，你是我的队友，也是我关系最好的朋友。这次要分开入伍了，还有点担心没我的照顾你会不习惯呢。也要谢谢elf们对我们的支持和爱，请一定等我们回来！”

和平时的通稿没有任何区别。  
后来主持人和李赫宰又说了什么聊了什么李东海一句也没听进去，他努力的憋着眼泪，想着千万别现在哭出来。

“我们接下来听听东海有什么想说的吧！”  
李东海听到自己的声音时才缓过神来，听着自己稚嫩却包含爱意的表白，忍不住又一次看向了对面的李赫宰。

“银赫啊，初中二年级第一次见到你时，我就想过要和你一起组两人组合，也想过一起做好super junior，一起成为super junior。”  
“比起喜欢，爱这样的词才更适合形容这些年来我对你的感情吧。”  
“爱你，我爱你，我爱你，我爱你，我爱你，我真的爱你。”

音频的后半部分李赫宰都没听进去，不过敏感地捕捉到了快结束时李东海的那声抽泣，心里想着，唉，傻孩子又哭了呢。  
整个场馆里的气氛达到了高潮，大家尖叫着“D&E”，主持人都有些无措地捂住了嘴。  
队员们全体愣了愣，金希澈和利特是第一个反应过来的，圭贤尖叫着跳起来，大声地问着李赫宰这是什么啊。艺声则在后面笑得像个欣慰的老父亲。

利特有些手足无措，不过多年的主持经验还是让他稍微控制住了场面，而金希澈则是把话筒放在一边，没忍住打了李东海几下，小声说着你是不是疯了。  
李东海反常地没有犟嘴，他就那么直直盯着李赫宰，眼泪就快要溢出来。  
“看来我们东海真的很舍不得银赫啊！”主持人不嫌事大地加了一句，看着两人的反应。

粉丝们尖叫着要李赫宰回答，他整张脸红到了脖子根，嗯嗯啊啊了半天也没说上几句重点。  
“哈哈，谢谢东海的喜欢啊，他就是喜欢这么直接地表达。对，我也很珍惜D&E和super junior的，希望我们可以一直长长久久走下去，不过elf是我们每一个人的呢！最后，还是感谢大家的支持，我爱你们！我们会一直这样坚持下去的！哪怕入伍了也请不要忘记我们！”

都这样了，还是没能得到满意的回答。  
李东海偏过头去抹掉了该死的眼泪，心脏传来一阵阵的刺痛。

三

见面会的后半段李东海都是浑浑噩噩地度过的，好在队友们帮着插科打诨糊弄过去了。  
之后大家一起约着去聚个餐，李赫宰本来是想拒绝的，但无奈两个大家长金希澈和利特的施压，只好点头同意。

路上艺声刻意走慢了点，跟到李赫宰身边问着：“喂，你俩到底咋回事？又因为啥吵架了？”  
“没什么，”李赫宰没什么心情，脑子里仍然循环播放着李东海那段录音，“就是我说，我们分开一段时间会更好点吧。”

“你们分手了？！”  
艺声没忍住大声问了一句，引得走在前面的几个人一起回过头来八卦着。  
只有李东海一个人低着头，不想让他们看到自己发红的眼睛。  
李赫宰沉默着点了点头，心累到不想再解释些什么了。

到了餐厅后大家喝着烧酒，气氛才渐渐回暖。  
“东海，赫宰，去当兵以后要照顾好自己啊！”利特带头和他们敬了一杯，并没有提路上那茬儿事。  
李东海有多爱哭大家都已经习以为常了，但今天又和往常有些不一样。  
他安静地坐在桌边，一杯杯烧酒往下灌去，泪水无声地爬满脸颊。

准备各回各家时，利特有些不放心他一个人，走过去安抚着：“你还好吗？要不要去哥家里待一晚上？”  
“是啊，”金希澈在一边附和着，“失恋的时候有个人陪着好一点。”  
李东海心里难受得不行，也确实想有人陪陪自己，于是点了点头表示赞同。

大家有说有笑地坐上各自的车回家，只有李赫宰的眼神一直黏在李东海的背上，可又实在找不到借口上去和他说话，只好拿出手机给利特发了条短信，嘱咐他照顾好东海。  
不止是李东海难受，他心里也好过不到哪去。

从李东海进公司那天起到现在，他们吵过无数次的架，生过彼此无数次的气，可自从确定了恋爱关系后，不管情况再怎么严重，他俩也从没有提过分手。  
只是一个人太过于内敛成熟谨慎，而另一个又过于直率幼稚随意。  
经历过无数次的冷战和意见不合后，李赫宰做了那个让彼此都心碎的恶人。

晚上到了利特家里后，李东海就再也憋不住情绪了。  
他刚开始只是坐在那里安静地哭，再后来就瘫倒在了利特的肩膀上，泪水打湿了那一层薄薄的棉质睡衣。  
都是自己从小看护大的弟弟，利特不好站在任何人一边，但又心疼看上去肝肠寸断的李东海，忍不住开始道歉。

“东海，是我的错吧，当初把你们俩凑在一起，想着cp可以给大队带来些热度……是我没有考虑周全，即使想到了会有现在的结局也没有很在意。”  
李东海听了这话后表情认真地摇了摇头，“正洙哥，你今天也听到那段音频了，说真的，我第一次见到李赫宰的时候就想过，我们一定会有个未来的。”  
“我只是没想到，这个未来这么短暂。”

利特卡在一个劝和不好劝分也不好的位置上，一时有些语塞，只能安慰他一切都会慢慢好起来。  
“反正过几天你们就分开去当兵了，给彼此一些空间，都想想吧。先别想得那么悲观。”

要说队里面有任何人能制住安慰住李东海，那就只有利特和金希澈了。  
他乖巧地点了点头，忍着心碎去了客房。

时间并不留情，李东海和李赫宰还没有机会去消化自己的感伤，就到了入伍的时候了。  
李东海比李赫宰早两天入伍，临走之前，他还是给李赫宰发了条短信，小心翼翼地不跨过那条线。  
“我今天就要入伍了，以后就要作一个义务警察了，不过没办法送你去军营，有点遗憾呢。嗯，就这样吧。”

四

李赫宰其实是有去送李东海的，不过他没有靠近，带着帽子墨镜滑稽地躲在了一群粉丝里。  
其实李东海的目光几次划过了他的脸颊，可每次对方看过来他都心里有鬼般低下头，等着那束总是认真坚定的目光离开才肯抬起头，远远的不舍地望着他。  
不管是什么时候，在李赫宰的心里，李东海永远都是那个天真单纯的孩子。

“诶，银赫呢？怎么队员们都来了就他没来？”  
“不知道啊，看他今天也没有通告什么的吧？”  
“别再乱猜了，人家俩人感情好着呢，你不记得吗，那天见面会上东海还表白来着！你看当时李总害羞的，一看就是有问题！”  
“就是就是！”

听着前排粉丝们的议论，李赫宰心里有些酸楚。  
谁能想到呢，现在两人会走到这一步。

“谢谢大家，”李东海鞠了一躬，目光灼灼地盯着人群中那个包裹严实的人，“我们两年后再见！我爱你们！”  
当李赫宰终于鼓起勇气看了回去时，却看见那人已经转身上了车，扬长而去了。

三天后。  
李赫宰也如期入伍了，他早都看见了那条短信，却迟迟等到这一天才回复。  
“嗯，你也好好照顾自己。”

军营里的生活是忙碌的，每天都有做不完的训练。  
只有晚上睡前那一小会儿，才有时间想一些私事，感伤一下过去。  
新兵训练期间的前三个月禁止使用手机，不过金希澈还是打去了李东海的部队，怕这孩子还在失恋的死胡同里转不出来。

“东海，过得还好吗？想不想哥去看看你？”  
“嗯，挺好的，写了些新歌。不用啦，等我休假去找你。”李东海的语气听上去很轻快，像是缓过来了不少。  
金希澈顿了顿，还是多嘴问道：“你俩……还有联系吗？”  
“没，”李东海沉默了一小会儿，“一直都没有。”

“嗯。你也别太伤心了，左右都是队友，赫宰其实也有些不容易的地方……不过这事儿就是怪他，你别太自责。”  
“我知道的，哥。别担心了，我都这么大的人了。好了不多说了，要去训练了，改天再聊。再见哥。”

挂掉电话的金希澈叹了口气，心里还是想揍李赫宰那个家伙，又不是不知道李东海有多敏感，怎么敢随随便便把分手说出口。  
但想想感情上的事外人也不好插嘴，孩子们的事……还是让他们自己解决比较好。  
毕竟人总是要长大的。

另一边，李赫宰的训练其实比李东海更累更严格。  
每天的日常就是在太阳下暴晒，晚上回到宿舍时大家都累得像狗一样，沾到床上就不愿意起来。  
可他每晚都会失眠，每晚都在想李东海过得怎么样。

休息不好导致训练也渐渐有余心而力不足，被一些同队伍的人在背后嘲讽，被教导员当面训斥。  
李赫宰并不觉得这些有什么，出道这么多年什么大风大浪没有见过，只是不愿意因为自己的私事拖累大家的成绩。

最难熬的新兵期过去后，迎来的就是久违的第一个休假，和手机的使用权。  
拿到手机那一瞬间李赫宰就想给李东海打电话，却又找不到理由，生怕自己的唐突惹到他。

没想到第一个打来电话约自己出去的人是金希澈。  
“赫宰啊，最近休假？明天出来和哥喝喝酒？”  
“行，明天见。”

两人挑的时间点正是最忙碌的下班高潮时间，李赫宰带着黑色的帽子挤进人山人海的烤肉店，一时间有些不习惯。  
“赫宰，这里！”金希澈在最靠里的角落里朝他挥了挥手，身边还坐着利特。  
李赫宰愣了愣，这俩哥一起出来的次数少之又少，估计今天不只是喝酒这么简单了。

五

刚开始三人还只是聊着些有的没的，金希澈和利特关心着李赫宰的军队生活，顺便分享一下最近巡演发生的趣事。  
等到渐渐喝酒起兴了，金希澈才开始今天的主题。

“赫宰啊，最近和东海有联系吗？”  
“没。这不是才休假才拿到手机吗，之前也挺累的，一直都没时间。”李赫宰仰头喝干了一小杯烧酒，有些心虚地摸了摸鼻子。

利特叹了口气，有些艰难地开了口：“嗯……赫宰，你知道我们也不想插手你们之间的事，只是你俩都是我们一手带大的弟弟，看着你们难受我们也不舒服。尤其是你，总是喜欢把一切都憋在心里，受了委屈也不肯说。今天就把我俩当亲哥，忘了什么艺人啊队友啊那些乱七八糟的身份，好好聊聊。”  
“憋着不好，”金希澈也搭腔道，说着又些酸地瞪向利特，“看看你特哥就知道了。”

李赫宰望着这对欢喜冤家，心里是感动而感叹的。  
“对对对，看看我就知道了，”利特好脾气地接道，“所以说说吧，你俩这次到底是咋回事？”

这会儿烤肉店里的人已经走得差不多了，李赫宰警惕地朝四处望了望，确定周围没什么可疑的狗仔之后，才有些艰涩地开了口。  
“其实没发生什么大事。怎么说呢，就是生活中的小事，一件件积累到一起，一下就爆发了。你们知道的，刚开始我对东海就是看弟弟的心，后来他突然主动说要和我组cp，我感觉挺突然的，但也无所谓了。  
“后来相处着相处着就有感情了吧，但我想得太多，感觉这段感情里只有我一个人在思考着我们的未来，他从来都是一副不在乎的样子。我刚开始也可以包容，只是这次他跟我闹着要公开，又是拍了照发ins又是要买对戒的，我一下有点……说得话有点难听了。”

听他正经的说了这么一长段，两个大哥也都有些无言了。  
李赫宰说的是事实，李东海没有安全感，只想着要把人绑在自己身边，却没考虑过以后，没考虑过其他。  
“不过这事不怪他，是我的错。我说过会一直照顾他包容他的，是我食言了。”

烤肉炉里的五花肉被油炸得呲呲作响，在赞同李赫宰的话一般。  
不知道是谁的筷子夹走了那块肉，放到了金希澈的盘子里。他喝了口酒，像是仔细地组织着自己的语言，“不，这件事你俩都有问题。”

“嗯？”李赫宰有些疑惑地抬起头。  
金希澈有多宠李东海大家都看在眼里明白在心里，当初李东海父亲去世前的嘱托，他是真的有记在心的。  
平时李东海做些幼稚的事儿他都是能原谅就原谅，忙他也是能帮就帮，这次的反应实在是令人有些意外。

“赫宰，你们俩，是在谈恋爱吧？现在可能暂时不是，之前总是吧？”利特问道。  
李赫宰有些艰难地点了点头，总是躲避这个现实，现在竟然有些难以面对。

“既然是恋爱，就是要两个人互相包容。谁都会犯错，但只要不超出底线，都是可以被原谅的。我其实也挺自责的，和东海也说了，有时候真的后悔把你们凑成一对，让你们走这么难的路。”  
利特看了看窗外，眼里隐隐约约有层泪水。  
大家沉默地干了个杯，明明是普通的烧酒，这会儿却烧得人有些心痛。  
“看，你特哥就是情感大师，”金希澈开了个玩笑，调节了下越来越沉重的气氛，“不过既然都走了，为什么不坚持下去呢。”  
三个人都笑出了声，利特故意拍了金希澈的肩膀一下，警告他不许在弟弟面前毁自己名声。

一顿酒喝得开怀又放松，李赫宰久违地感觉心中那块石头被提起来了一些。  
也许接下来，需要的，就是做决定了吧。

六

李东海也是这几天休假，他回家报了个平安，然后急急忙忙赶到了作词人朋友家。  
到了的时候已经半夜了，李东海没多想就摁响了门铃。

朋友虽然没睡，但还是被吓了一跳。  
“东海？这么晚有什么急事吗？”  
“不是不是，”李东海赶紧挤了进去，脱了鞋从包里拿出一沓子手稿，“我在部队里写了几首歌，想趁着这几天假期和你商量商量，把词弄出来。”

不顾朋友的满脸震惊，他拿着手稿坐到了沙发上，自顾自说着：“嗯，你听说了吧，我和那谁，分手了。”  
这句话彻底把朋友雷在了原地，瞪着他不动了。

“哦忘了，我没和你说，你最近可能也没见成员们。我和李赫宰，分手了。”李东海从茶几上随便拿了纸笔，在稿子上勾勾画画着。  
等好不容易和朋友解释完了一长串，两人才正式进入工作。

第二天早上朋友实在困得不行了，留李东海一个人在客厅，自己回卧室补觉去了。  
也许是因为当兵这几个月的锻炼，通宵一晚后李东海竟然意外地没感觉有多困。

他收拾了下稿子准备回家，手机却突然响了起来。  
看看墙上的钟表才刚刚过六点半，李东海想着可能是打错了或者诈骗电话，扔在一边没有管。  
没想到那人一直都没放弃，手机在沙发上震个不停。

“喂，”他也没看是谁，手上还将那些画得乱七八糟的纸整理好往包里塞着，“您好，哪位？”  
电话那边沉默了好久，只能听到那个人有些沉重的呼吸声。  
李东海瞥了一眼手机号码，手上的包摔在了地上，刚整理好的东西撒落了一地。

是那个即使删掉也永远忘不掉的号码。  
“东海，是我，赫宰。那个，你最近也休假了吧？有时间出来喝杯咖啡吗？”  
“没有。”李东海说完就挂了电话，把掉在地上的东西胡乱重新塞回包里，拿上沙发上的帽子就出了门。

被挂了电话的李赫宰并没有太难过，至少李东海还没有把他拉黑，那就说明还有一线希望。  
他熬了一整个晚上，语言不知道被翻来覆去地组织了多少遍，才终于鼓足勇气打给了他。

坐在沙发上发了会儿呆，李赫宰没多想就随便换了件衣服拿了个口罩，打算去李东海家门口堵人。  
他知道自己现在像是个无赖，但这三个月的生活再加上利特和金希澈的建议，李赫宰没有办法再等下去了。  
他怕真的会来不及。

李东海刚到小区门口就看到了站在冷风里发着抖的李赫宰。  
“师傅，就停这吧，”他随便从口袋里抓出一把零钱递给出租车司机，“谢谢您，不用找了。”

也不知道李赫宰已经在这里站了有多久了，两只露在外面的耳朵冻得通红，一双手也是不停地搓来搓去取着暖。  
“你到这来干嘛？”李东海几步冲到他面前，皱着眉头质问着。  
面前的人看到他的瞬间就笑了起来，还是那个招牌的牙龈笑。  
牙龈是他最敏感的地方，却又是他们接吻时，李赫宰最喜欢李东海触碰的地方。

这件事突然就从李东海的脑海里蹦了出来，他自己都愣了愣，想不通自己为什么记得这么清楚。  
李赫宰见他盯着自己的牙龈怔愣着，心里想着这人还是一如既往的可爱，没多想就上前一步抱住了他。

还好这会儿时间还早，路上空空旷旷的，没人会发现紧紧拥在一起的两个人。  
刚开始李赫宰只是沉默地拥着他，后来忍不住把冻的冰凉的脸埋进了李东海的脖子里，小声说着：“东海，对不起。”  
“晚了，”却没想到李东海狠狠推开了他，眼眶红红的，克制不住地发着抖道，“李赫宰，是你说的分手，是你自己说你不要我的。”

七

“之前吵过再多次架，我都没有说过一句分手。你说你不想再炒cp了我就和你保持距离，你说你还没准备好公开我就一直等你，李赫宰，你自己算一算我们在一起多少年了，从还是个十几岁的孩子到现在……你既然能那么轻易地把分手说出口，还来找我干嘛？”  
一连串的质问打得李赫宰有些猝不及防，他有些呆愣，到了嘴边的不是如何也说不出来。

“你还记得我们一起写的winter love吗，”李东海恨自己不争气的眼泪，伸手随便抹了一把，“我真希望你那些词是用心写出来的。可李赫宰，你没有心。”  
“那是我真心写的！”李赫宰一瞬间有些着急，声音提得有些高，拉着李东海的袖子就是不肯撒手，“东海，你听我解释好吗……”

李东海有些不耐烦地想要扯开那只紧紧拉着自己的手，却没料到对方狠狠跌到了他怀里。  
他赶紧伸手接住李赫宰，无意间碰到了他发烫的额头。  
左右看看街上一个人也没有，李东海只能无奈地把李赫宰扛回了家。  
这才惊觉之前精壮的人这几个月瘦了多少。

还好家里还有些备着应急用的感冒退烧药，李东海把人扔到床上用被子裹好，又赶紧去给他冲药。  
好不容易给李赫宰把药灌下去了，他也累得不行，一头倒在沙发上就睡了过去。

醒来时厨房传来一阵阵泡面的香气，李东海模模糊糊地睁开眼，反应了一会儿才意识到这是自己家。  
不用说也知道是谁给他盖了条毛毯，他揉了揉乱糟糟的鸡窝一样的头发，赖在沙发上不愿意爬起来。

“东海，来吃饭。”  
李赫宰额头上贴着个滑稽的退烧贴，估计是他自己从冰箱的某个角落里搜罗出来的，上面还印着个幼稚的小熊维尼图案。

看着坐在桌前一点也不客气的盛着泡面的李赫宰，李东海一瞬间有些无言。  
以前怎么没见过这人脸皮这么厚？

“你好了就赶紧回家，”他最后还是坐起来赶人，“在我这赖着干嘛，我没时间照顾你。”  
对方一脸无辜地看着他，指了指自己的脑袋，“我还没退烧呢……”

李东海一向都说不过他，一天一夜没吃饭的胃也咕咕叫了起来，抱着不吃白不吃的想法走过去坐到了桌前。  
还是和曾经吃过无数顿的泡面一样好吃。

“东海，”李赫宰看着他吃得开心，欣慰地笑了笑，“原谅哥好不好？你当时猛地一说公开，我一下有点震惊到了，咱俩的身份，先不说公开后会对你和我的事业有什么影响，对整个super junior都会有影响的啊……”  
这一段话又把本来美好的气氛毁得差不多了，李东海阴沉着脸抬起头来，指着门口的方向道：“出去，回你自己家去。”

见李赫宰没动，他将手中的碗狠狠摔到了桌上，提高了音量道：“滚出去！”  
坐在对面的人神情复杂地看了他一会儿，最后还是一句话也没说的离开了。  
这会儿李东海才意识到，李赫宰还没有动一口面前煮好的泡面呢。

其实从分手前半年开始，李东海就已经感觉到了李赫宰无处不在的敷衍。  
虽然两人在外面还是像以前一样有说有笑，可李赫宰总是将心事都憋在心里，每次怎么问都不肯说。  
换句话说，他们分分合合这么多年来，李赫宰从来都没有和李东海分享过他的忧愁烦恼和心事。

那天李东海的初衷是告诉他和自己敞开心扉，他李东海已经不是个孩子了。  
结果没想到当时两人情绪都不好，一言不合就吵了起来。

八

那天是绝对意义上的错误的时间错误的地点与错误的人。  
入伍前最后一场演唱会的前一天，李赫宰带着蛋糕来到李东海家，打算两个人聊一聊，顺便彩排一下明天的新歌表演。

他们开了瓶红酒，桌子上还被李东海摆了几个蜡烛，浪漫的气氛都要从屋内漫出去了。  
刚开始的对话还算正常，和往常一样，李东海说着他对未来的畅想和担忧，李赫宰只是静静听着，偶尔附和一两句，或者给些建议。

后来不晓得是酒精的作用还是气氛过于美好，李赫宰主动伸过头吻住了李东海的唇，紧接着两人就滚到了床上。  
亲热到一半正要进入正戏时，李东海突然开口问道：“赫宰，我们明天演唱会公开吧？”

李赫宰只当他是说笑，还在他的脖颈间磨蹭着，随口答应：“好，你想做什么我都支持。”  
没成想身下的人一下坐了起来，亮晶晶的眼睛里是藏不住的兴奋和激动，“真的吗？你最近一直有心事的样子，是因为这个吗？你真的想好了？”

这会儿李赫宰才意识到他是认真的，刚燃起来的火一瞬就熄灭了，从李东海身上下来，有些无奈。  
“东海，你什么时候才能长大。”

“你什么意思？”李东海皱了皱眉，脸上写满了不解，“我为什么不能和我爱的人正大光明的在一起？”  
“想想suju，想想粉丝们吧。”李赫宰叹了口气，像是心累到不行了，开始捡回地下的衣服，一件件往身上套着。  
“那我们就买戒指戴上行吗？这点不算过分吧？”李东海扯住李赫宰的袖子，眼里带着些恳求。  
“我真的挺累的了，东海。别闹了。”李赫宰狠了狠心用力把衣服拽回来穿好，起身就打算出门。

“赫宰，你和我在一起真的用过心吗？还是只觉着和我将就将就也没有什么不好，所以凑活过着？”  
李赫宰转过身眼神复杂地看着李东海，“你知道你自己在说什么吗李东海？我不用心会把这么多年青春浪费在你身上？我不用心会事事都迁就着你？”

意料之外的，李东海没有哭，只是安静地靠着床头，拿过被子来盖住自己赤裸的双腿。  
“可你从来没有和我分享过你的心事，”他安静地说着，像是控诉着李赫宰做过的一切，“你也从来没和我说过你的秘密。我告诉了你所有事，你和我却还是藏着掖着。”

“因为你还是个孩……”  
“我不小了，李赫宰。我和你一样的年龄。队里面你最没有资格说我是个孩子。”

沉默不知道蔓延了有多久，李赫宰声音里带着些苦涩，“晚安，东海。我先回去了，明天见。”  
李东海恨透了他这种逃避的态度，赌气地问着：“我问你，我要是明天就一定要公开，你能拦得住我吗？”  
这个问题成为了两人入伍前私下里说过的最后一句话。

演唱会的后台里，队员们都聚在一起开心地自拍po到SNS上，只有李赫宰和李东海两个平时最闹腾的人安静地坐在一边，等着上场。  
大家只当他们是太紧张抑或是太难过了，并没有想太多。  
“我和东海马上就要入伍了……给大家带来我们共同写给粉丝的礼物，winter love。”李赫宰站在舞台上的一侧，眼里隐约含着泪光，望向另一边的李东海。

“是的，希望elf们会喜欢。这是专门，写给你们的歌。”  
李东海有些哽咽，但他从始至终都没有看向李赫宰。

九

之后李赫宰还是每天给李东海打一通电话，虽然从来没有被接起来过，但还是至少没有被拉黑。  
而李东海就跟人间蒸发了一般，连金希澈都不知道他神出鬼没地在做什么。

所谓的假期不过也就一个长周末，好在过了新兵期，娱乐项目也稍微多了些。  
李赫宰冷静下来后也想了想，其实这件事很大程度上是他的问题。  
从他们最初相识的那一天起，李东海就原因不明的一直黏在他左右，明明队里的其他人比李赫宰更外向更自来熟，李东海偏偏选择了最难亲近的他。

平心而论，李赫宰是爱着李东海的，但他总是把对方看成一个长不大的孩子，总是把一切责任全部揽到自己身上，却忘记了李东海是个和他一样大的成年人。  
李赫宰每天早上晚上都会给李东海发消息，问问他这一天过得怎么样，有没有累着。  
当然，横在两人中间的问题没有这么容易解决，他俩心里都很清楚。

“喂，赫宰？什么事？”  
“我想和你聊聊，我和东海的事。”李赫宰平静地说着，伸长了腿靠在椅背上。  
他特地选了军队信息房里没人的时间，决定做这件疯狂且不知后果的事。

“哦？你俩这才入伍几个月呀，D&E后面的发展路线慢慢来，先别着急转型，我知道你不想炒cp，刚好最近……”  
“我和东海，一直都是在一起的。”

“啊？”对面的声音小了不少，听着像是匆匆忙忙地走到了其他地方，再说话时都带上了回音，“不是，你这话什么……什么意思？”  
“我和李东海是恋爱关系。”

电话突然就被挂掉了，李赫宰呼了口气，明明应该感到更大的压力，这会儿心却莫名踏实了下来。  
没等太久经纪人就又打了回来，先是愤怒地骂了他半小时左右，后来又实在无可奈何地让步了一些，只是警告他千万别再冲动，苦口婆心地劝了好一会儿才结束。

“行了，这事儿我知道了，你再别往外说了，我现在给东海打个电话。”经纪人心累得不行，本来以为自己带的艺人们都是最听话最不会惹事的，结果没想到一来事儿就是这么爆炸的新闻。  
李赫宰一听他要去问李东海，赶紧尝试着阻止他，“诶，别……”  
“别什么呀别，这么大事儿就你一个人扛着，你扛得过来吗？”

被误会就被误会吧，李赫宰想着，正好也是个破冰的机会。  
“没事了我就先挂了，你照顾好自己。这些事就先别想了，该愁的人是我。”  
“对不起啊，这么久都没和你说过。”  
“唉，感情上的事儿，我多少也是理解的。你俩……以后注意点分寸。”

李东海其实也没玩什么消失，就是单纯被李赫宰搞得心烦，手机关机上交了而已。  
班长来找他的时候他都准备睡觉了，听说是经纪人来的电话，心里猛地一颤，几乎是一路狂奔到通讯室的。

“喂，是我，出什么事儿了吗？”  
经纪人听他比自己还紧张，很是奇怪地反问着：“没什么大事儿，你听说了什么吗？”  
“是我家里的事还是super junior？”

“算是suju吧。赫宰刚给我打了电话，把你俩的事儿和我说了。”  
这下轮到李东海一头雾水了，算算至少也有几个月没动过手机，可以说是一直在军队里过着与世隔绝的生活，完全不知道外面发生了什么。

“我俩？什么事？”  
“你和赫宰是恋爱关系的事。”

十

李东海听完后被自己的口水呛得咳嗽起来，好一会儿都没缓过神。  
李赫宰是疯了吗？

“啊，这个，我……”他支支吾吾地说着，不知道该怎么解释这段颇有些复杂的关系。  
“没事没事，”经纪人沧桑地说着，“该解释的赫宰都和我解释过了，我就是来问问你之后打算怎么办。”

“什么怎么办？”李东海差点就脱口而出一句还能怎么办，无奈地叹了口气。  
“就是说你们之后的发展啊什么的，你知道的吧，这种事爆出去你们俩的事业就玩完了……”  
“我们不是D&E吗。”

他自己都没想到到了这一天自己的情绪会如此平静，没有想象中过份的喜悦与激动，也没有很多对未来的忧愁和肩上多了更多责任的压力，反而是一种“这一天终于还是到来了”的满足。  
“就这样走下去呗，这是对我们最好的选择吧。”

经纪人被这俩货的冷静平淡惊呆了，李赫宰那个情绪本来就不外露的人还可以理解，李东海能这么镇定简直就是破天荒了。  
虽然在外人这边帮着打好了圆场，李东海内心可还离原谅李赫宰远着呢。  
谁让那个家伙欠自己的那么多。

最后李东海还是去传达室拿回了自己的手机，没成想一开机就被无数的短信和未接来电卡到重启了。他忍不住在心里吐槽了几句，早不知珍惜晚不知珍惜偏偏失去了才知道珍惜的家伙。

“我接到经纪人打来的电话了，你真的是个疯子。”李东海怀着怒气给李赫宰发过去一条短信，翻着上面那一堆肉麻的情话翻了个巨大的白眼。  
没想到这个点李赫宰还没睡，几乎几秒后就收到了回复，“嗯，这个月休假……能出来见一面吗？”

“你就不怕我和他说我们已经分手了？”  
李东海的报复心突然就窜了出来，问题可还没解决呢，哪有那么容易说出原谅。

对面沉默了一会儿，对话框上一直都是打字中的状态，像是打了又删删了又重打。  
“我相信你。”

这句话比世上一切情话都更动人。曾经只有李东海单方面深深相信着李赫宰的一切，坚定不移地支持他的所说所做，可从来没听到李赫宰对谁说过信任这两个字。  
“下周六我休假，到时候见。”

并不是不合时宜的心软作祟，李东海其实在上次看到李赫宰晕倒在自己面前时就明白，他俩的命运从当初相见时就缠绕到了一起，没那么容易解开的。  
当然，有些问题没解决之前李东海绝对不会轻易相信李赫宰的。  
不会再像曾经那样无知而又天真地献上自己的一片真心，丝毫不顾虑无尽的付出会不会得到回报。

李赫宰整个人都精神了不少，连战友们都发现他整个人都变得和之前不一样了。  
“赫宰，最近是有什么好事儿发生了啊？和我们说说呗？”  
晚间休息的时候几个人随意坐成一圈闲聊着，没一会儿李赫宰就成了八卦的中心。

之前他人缘不太好，因为心里有事儿一直很阴郁的样子，再加上自身是个当红组合的艺人，大家都尽量避而远之不惹事生非。  
但这次休假回来后李赫宰就开始积极融入团体生活，没用多久就和大家打成了一片，战友们也不再像之前那样，总是避讳着些什么了。

“没啥大事，”李赫宰笑了笑，“期待下次休假呗。”  
“哟，去见女朋友啊？”旁边一个看着刚大学毕业的男孩打趣道。

“不是。”他故意装作高深莫测的样子，给大家留下个悬念。  
战友们瞬间闹闹哄哄了起来，一个个都八卦得和小学生一样。  
“嗯，”李赫宰想了想，选了个最恰当的词，“回去就可以见到我队友了。你们知道他吧，D&E，李东海。”

十一

休假的当晚李赫宰就迫不及待到了李东海家门口等着他，路过咖啡店时还特地点了他最喜欢的饮品。  
李东海早就猜到了他会跑自己家门口蹲着，故意和朋友出去吃饭到半夜才回来。

一下电梯就能看见家门口坐了个人，不过距离有点远，只能看清轮廓。  
走廊里的灯突然亮了起来，两个人对视着彼此都有些手足无措。

“回来啦？”李赫宰站起来拍了拍裤子上的灰尘，晃了晃手里的纸袋，“给你买了饮料。”  
“嗯，进去说。”

李赫宰不客气地进了屋内，脱了鞋又把喝的拿出来放好在餐桌上，一系列动作行云流水，看得李东海一愣一愣的，都快忘了这是自己家了。  
结果这人偏是不按套路出牌，把饮料放好后就走到了门口，嘱咐道：“你早点休息，我先回去了。明早见。”  
“不是……这么晚了你怎么走？”沙发上的人惊得站也不是坐也不是，脸上都画满了问号。

“啊，我开车过来的，”李赫宰弯了弯嘴角，肉麻地朝着他扔了个飞吻，“晚安，好梦。”  
李东海还没来得及回答，人就已经关门下楼了。  
听着电梯的开合声，他的心里说不上来是什么滋味。

临睡前李赫宰突然想到了什么，拿过手机来把自己家门的密码发给了李东海。  
“你随时想过来都行，密码是你的生日。”

虽然知道李东海不会这么快原谅自己，起床后看到空无一人的房子，李赫宰心里还是有些落空。  
不过他没给自己多少悲伤的时间，洗漱好后就出了门，买了早餐直奔李东海家。

到了人家家门口了，他却有些犹豫不决。其实这个密码早都烂熟于心，只是他不确定李东海有没有改，也不确定他们现在的关系，自己直接进去合不合适。  
没想到门被从里打开，李赫宰就这样和还穿着睡衣睡眼朦胧的李东海撞了个照面。

“早上好啊，刚起来？给你买了早餐。”  
见李东海手里拎着垃圾袋，他主动接过来，转身前又把还热着的早餐递过去，“我帮你扔，你先吃。”

李东海是有起床气的，刚起来的一小时内并不想和任何人说话，接过早餐后就直接把门关上了，用行动告诉李赫宰爱干啥干啥去。  
吃了闭门羹李赫宰也并不难过，他吹着口哨下楼把垃圾分类扔好，又开心地上来摁门铃。

“进来吧，”李东海后退了一步，“你现在是闲的没事干了吗？”  
“不啊，我现在最重要的事不就是把你哄好吗。”

见眼前人脸皮厚得要死，李东海撇了撇嘴，干脆安静吃饭了。  
“哦对了，我还没和你说来着，”对面的椅子被拉开，李赫宰自然而然地坐下，“我入伍前心情不好，并不是我想着要怎么和你分手，我是不知道该怎么对待咱们之间的感情。我知道你一直都很想公开，我想满足你这点，但我又怕……你知道的。之前没和你聊过这些，是因为不想你也和我一起愁这些事。”

气氛又陷入了沉默，李东海用汤匙一下下地搅着面前碗里的粥，面上露出了些不忍。  
“还有，我真的要和你道歉，是我之前一直觉着你还是个孩子，却忘了你其实是和我一样大的成年人。我也承认我之前有很多事没和你说过，但以后绝对不会了。我不想说保证之类的话，太通俗，而且承诺太不现实了。我会一点点证明给你看的。”

“我知道了，这不是给你机会了吗，看你自己的表现。”  
李东海面上翻了个白眼，心里却感受到了一股从来没有过的幸福。  
汤匙里的粥终于被送进了嘴里，是甜的。

十二

晚上的时候金希澈打来电话，问李赫宰进展怎么样了，让他和李东海晚上出来一起吃个饭。  
正好是需要这哥神助攻的时候，李赫宰一口就答应了。

李东海是有点不情愿的，矛盾地想见金希澈又不想这么快就给李赫宰台阶下。  
“走吧，东海，就当是为了希澈哥。”

首尔的夜生活这才刚刚开始，街上一片灯红酒绿，大众的小吃店和文艺的咖啡馆随处可见。  
“那是银赫和东海吗？”

刚从店里走出来的几个小女生叽叽喳喳地指着他们的方向，激动得都快要跳起来了，可是又有些不好意思上前打扰偶像的私生活，只能站在那招招手。  
李赫宰先瞅见了他们，微笑着挥了挥手，走到跟前时笑着说道：“可以不拍照吗？今天没化妆。”

粉丝们兴奋地点了点头，给他俩让开一条道。  
走过她们的时候，李赫宰不知有意还是无意地牵住了李东海的手，把他拉到了自己身边。

身后传来一小阵尖叫，李东海顿了顿，任他牵着往里走，没有挣扎开。  
“我就说吧，赫海就是真的！之前入伍的时候你们还说银赫没去送东海，怎么可能嘛！肯定是我们没看到！”  
“嘘，你小点声，人家还没走远呢！”

“她们说的是真的吗？”  
李东海走得慢了点，凑在李赫宰耳边问着。

“嗯？”暖热的气流划过李赫宰的耳廓，他握紧了对方的手，也放慢速度，回过头去问着，“什么是真的？”  
两人远远就看见了穿着与这个烧烤店格格不入的艺声，大晚上的那人还带了个鸭舌帽，正看着他俩的方向偷笑。

李东海没回答，拉着李赫宰走了过去。  
“哟，进展挺快啊，”金希澈的语气像是自家傻儿子终于长出息了，“东海，你咋这么快就原谅他？得让他长个记性，知道吗。”

“是是是，澈哥说得都对。”李赫宰赶紧打了个圆场，今天来可是为了让大家帮忙助攻的，不是来把好不容易哄到手的东海又一次吓跑的。  
几个人点了一桌子的烤肉，大家都边吃边聊，李东海却迟迟不动筷。

“东海？”李赫宰拍了拍他，“不舒服吗？”  
身边的人摇了摇头，仰头灌下去一杯烧酒。

金希澈见状赶紧使眼色给艺声，叫他把烧酒瓶从李东海面前挪开。结果艺声手刚伸到一半就被李东海摁住了。  
“好久没和哥哥们一起喝酒了，我今天开心，就让我喝一点吧。”

剩下的三个人都叹了口气，这孩子的语气听上去就够可怜了，谁还能阻止他呢。  
李赫宰默默给他碗里夹了几块肉，一只手伸下去握住他的手，“乖，吃点东西，不然胃疼。”

李东海这才委委屈屈地夹着肉送到了嘴里，还不忘满脸怨恨地瞪回去。  
“你们俩最近怎么样？之前说过了，感情上的事哥哥们不插手，我就随便问问，不评价。”  
金希澈和李东海碰了个杯，心道自己可千万别把这个亲弟弟给宠成酒鬼了。

他们俩都没回答这个问题，李东海想也许是李赫宰还没做好准备，而李赫宰却害怕自己的回答会让李东海觉得轻浮。  
李赫宰先转过头看了一眼李东海，两个人的眼神恰好撞到一起，只是在那一瞬间，就读懂了彼此眼里的意思。

“都挺好的，我们把话都说开了，”桌下的双手牵得更紧，李赫宰叹了口气，“之前确实是我有问题，我一直在回避东海对我的感情，我也和他解释了，是真的因为我对未来太多虑了。”  
李东海点了点头，“嗯，但我还没原谅他呢。”

几个人都笑出了声，这一次的聚餐和入伍前那次比起来轻松了太多，虽然李东海和上次一样不断给自己灌着酒，但两次的心情差得太远。  
“我听经纪人说了，你俩和他出柜了。”艺声最近见经纪人见得比较多，自然得到的八卦也更多一些。

“嗯。”李赫宰和李东海异口同声地说着。  
“我想让东海知道，不止他心里装着我们的未来，我也是。”

李东海喝得有些微醺，听了这话后只是傻笑了一下，歪过头靠在了李赫宰肩上。

十三

喝完酒已经到了两三点了，馆子里的人只增不减。  
李东海确实喝多了，整个人没骨头似的挂在李赫宰身上，说什么都不肯松开拉着他的手。

“我把他带回我那儿算了。”李赫宰和哥哥们道别，一手护着李东海，生怕他摔倒。  
“行，”金希澈拍了拍他的肩，“珍惜点吧，别再和他闹了。有什么话好好说，记住没？”  
李赫宰笑着点了点头。

他们招手打了个出租车，在车上李东海倒是安静得不行，一直歪着脑袋看着窗外，过一会儿又拿出手机来拍照。  
幸好两人都带了帽子，司机没认出来这是谁，只当他俩是普通人，絮絮叨叨地聊着天。

李东海下车后就说什么也不肯往前走了。  
“东海？到家了，走了，别在外面吹风。”李赫宰伸手拍了身边发呆的人几下，顺手把他外套的拉链拉好。  
“我不走，”李东海像个孩子般，一双眼睛闪着泪光，“赫宰在哪啊，他不要我了。”

带着哭腔的尾音好似一根羽毛，轻轻挠在了李赫宰心里最柔软的角落。  
他把李东海用力地抱在怀里，心疼地哄着：“赫宰在家呢，和我回家好不好？”

怀里的人听话地点了点头，扯着李赫宰的衣角往楼里走去。  
电梯里李东海依然皱着眉，眼神四处打量着周围，一副不肯轻易相信李赫宰又不得不相信的样子。

李赫宰强忍住心中想吻他的欲望，牵起手他的手进了家门。  
“赫宰呢？”刚脱了鞋李东海就迫不及待地在屋里转着找着，这会儿走起路来速度反而快了不少，一点也不像个喝醉的人。

“我就是赫宰，别找了，你喝多了。”  
“嗯？”面前的人停了下来，疑惑地盯着他看了一会儿。

“赫宰说，他不要我了。”  
客厅里很安静，眼泪滴在地板上的声音格外响亮。  
“我那么喜欢他，我都冒着风险在粉丝们面前给他表白了，他都只有官方的回应。他知道我所有的秘密，却不肯和我分享他的生活。他总是说他也爱我……”

李赫宰吻上了那张朝思暮想的唇，是从未有过的温柔。  
“我爱你的，东海，”他把可怜的还在掉眼泪的孩子紧紧抱在怀里，一只手在他背上轻轻拍着安慰着，“我爱你。”

泪水打湿了李赫宰的毛衣，毛茸茸的脑袋在上面蹭了蹭，靠了一会儿就不动了。  
李赫宰被吓了一跳，赶紧推了他两下，“东海？没事吧？”

匀称的呼吸声在他耳边响起，李赫宰这才意识到李东海是哭着哭着睡着了。  
把人在客房里安置好后，李赫宰看着熟睡的人看了大半个晚上。  
一直到天边破晓时，他才放心地回自己的卧室了。

李东海醒来的时候只感觉头都要疼到炸开了，估计是昨天喝了点酒又吹了风，着了凉。  
他看着洁白的天花板，昨晚发生的事儿逐渐从脑海深处浮现上来。  
羞耻得他恨不得扇自己一巴掌，可仔细想一想又觉得有点幸福，忍不住咧了咧嘴角。

难得的，李赫宰起的比李东海还晚。  
窗帘不知道是昨晚忘记拉上还是早上被人拉开了，冬日的暖阳照进屋里，照醒了还在赖床的李赫宰。

睁眼的一瞬间李赫宰就想到了李东海，赶紧担心地跳起来去看看他还在不在家里。  
进了客厅就是一股炸鸡味，桌子上摆了各式各样的油炸食品，李东海正坐在地毯上一边喝可乐一边玩手机。

“早上好啊。”李赫宰伸了个懒腰，溜达过去随手拿了块炸鸡开始啃。  
李东海抬头看了他一眼，突然问着：“你还记得我昨天问你的问题吗？”  
“什么？”  
“我入伍的时候你来送我了，是真的吗？”

十四

李赫宰犹豫了一下，还是点了点头。  
“嗯。不过估计你没看到我吧。”

“站在最后一排的那个捂得严严实实的，除了你还有谁？哪个粉丝见偶像会捂得那么严实，呀？”  
“所以你是原谅我了？”

当时的情况太尴尬，李赫宰不愿意回想，故意变着法子扯开话题。  
“退伍后再说。是你在粉丝面前说的我们只是朋友而已。”

入伍前粉丝见面会的一幕幕还历历在目，李东海想一想就觉得心痛，也许这会成为心里一个永远的结。  
是朋友这话也确实是李赫宰自己说的，他也没狡辩些什么，“行，慢慢来。”

剩下的半天李东海一直都赖在李赫宰家里，蹭完一顿饭又是一顿，一直到晚上才想起来回自己家。  
“明天要回去了，下次就不知道什么时候能见了。”

临走前李赫宰抱了一下李东海，后面的休假时间间隔会越来越长，这次分离是更多的不舍。  
“你照顾好自己，别生病了。”

李东海拍了拍李赫宰的背，有些嫌弃地撇了撇嘴，装作酷酷的样子挥了挥手离开了。  
其实心里是超级开心的。

回到部队后就又是没完没了的训练和演练，不过李赫宰养成了一个习惯，每天给李东海写一封短信，长篇大论那种。  
李东海喜欢这份惊喜，而且他有给李赫宰准备另一份巨大的惊喜，决定退伍后送给他。

两个人像是情窦初开的高中生，在繁忙的生活中挤出时间留给彼此，电话粥短信粥轮着煲一遍。  
今年休假的机会都用完了，李赫宰有些遗憾，他真的很想念曾经黏在他家里一待就是好几个星期的李东海。

天气逐渐变暖，又一个春天要到来了。  
季节交替的时候是最容易生病的，李赫宰前脚刚和李东海说完注意穿多点别感冒了，第二天就接到金希澈的电话，说是李东海住院了。  
李赫宰以最快的速度去请了假，汇报家里有人生病了没人照顾，结果还是晚了一天才赶回首尔。

因为是流感季，医院里病人很多，李赫宰带着口罩挤过人群，终于到了李东海的病房门口。  
估计是刚打上吊瓶，李东海被子倒是盖得严实，就露出一张憔悴的惨白的脸和一只满是针孔的手在外面。

这可把李赫宰心疼坏了，又不想吵醒他，只能搬张椅子坐到病床旁边，把保温盒放在床头，又顺便把面前的电视声音关小了些。  
“唉，没我你就不知道怎么照顾自己。”他叹了口气，在还扎着吊针的手背上印下一个吻。

许是李东海感受到了这一下触碰，他迷迷糊糊睁开眼睛，看到是李赫宰时嘴角向上翘了起来。  
“你怎么来了？”  
“我来照顾你啊。”

李东海甜甜地笑了起来，过了会儿眼里又有些委屈，“我真的照顾好自己了，是队里有人感冒了我不知道，传染给我了。”  
“行行行，”李赫宰把保温盒打开，倒出一小碗鸡汤，“喝点鸡汤，补补营养。”

隔壁床的大爷看着两人的互动笑弯了眼，打趣道：“小伙子，感情真好啊。”  
李赫宰正扶着李东海坐起来，拿勺子舀了点鸡汤，放在嘴边仔细地吹了吹。

“嗯，我当哥哥的还是要负责任的。”  
正在喝汤的李东海差点没呛着，只能用眼神给了李赫宰一刀，就看站在旁边的人笑得露出了牙龈。

十五

两个人的感情一天比一天升温，虽然知道彼此之间还是有个结的存在，但他们这次选择的不是视而不见，而是尽全力去解开。  
在军队总感觉时间过得很慢很慢，可眨眼之间就到了退伍的日子。

李东海比李赫宰晚两天退伍，虽然距离上次见面不过几个月而已，他们却觉得像是相隔了几年。  
粉丝们早都在外面排好了长队，两年后终于见到心心念念的偶像，每个人的眼眶里都含着泪水，甚至有些女孩子激动地哽咽起来。

和大家打完招呼后，李东海四处张望着，在人群里寻找那个熟悉的身影。  
一个带着帽子的人从旁边跑过来，狠狠抱住了李东海。  
李东海只是愣了一下，闻到鼻尖那股熟悉的男香时就反应了过来，紧紧搂住了他，在那人的脖子旁边印下一个吻。

若是入伍前，李赫宰肯定是不会让他在公众场合做这么亲密的事的。不过这次李赫宰没有阻拦，而是用手拍了拍他的后脑勺，安抚着他的情绪。  
“好了，东海，好了。没什么能把我们分开了。”  
“嗯。”

“我有个礼物要送你。”  
在车上，李赫宰神神秘秘地从后座上拿了个盒子出来。  
李东海正选着照片发到Insta的限时动态里，闻言也没有什么太大的情绪，甚至有点敷衍地点了点头。  
真不是他有意冷漠李赫宰，只是自从两人和好之后他收了太多礼物，这会儿都有些习以为常了。

“你快打开看看。”  
见旁边的人只顾着玩手机，李赫宰把盒子塞进了他手里，一遍遍催促着。

盒子很精致，形状比戒指盒大一点，拿在手里没什么分量。这总算是勾起了李东海的好奇心了，他三下五除二地把盒子外面好看的包装纸撕开，打开了小巧的盖子。  
深蓝色天鹅绒的盒子里装着一枚钥匙，下面压着一张纸条，上面写着的地址是李赫宰家的小区。

“你给我买了一套房子？”李东海惊得眼睛都瞪大了不少，整个人都很懵。  
“到了你就知道啦。”李赫宰故意吊他胃口，就是不肯告诉他全部。

前面开车的助理可谓是做到了眼观鼻鼻观心，一直在脑中告诉自己不要好奇自家艺人的隐私。  
车缓缓驶入了李赫宰的小区，李东海觉得自己猜得八九不离十了。

“把眼睛蒙上。”  
下车前，李赫宰不知道从哪弄来一个眼罩，把李东海的眼睛严严实实遮起来，扶着他往楼内走去。  
“你最好别让我退伍第一天就摔跤，”李东海有点害怕，但还是出于信任紧紧握着李赫宰的手，“否则都不用我骂你，特哥澈哥粉丝一起全上。”

李赫宰只笑不语，小心翼翼地带着身边的人走进了电梯，摁下早都熟悉的那一层。  
“好了，你自己看吧！”

开了门后李赫宰就放了手，让李东海自己摘掉眼罩。  
印入眼帘的是一套精装修的公寓，布局和李赫宰家差不多，室内的风格都是按照李东海的喜好来的。  
“不是，你把我的东西都搬过来了？”

“嗯，”李赫宰犹豫了一下，还是点了点头，“我想给你一个惊喜，别生气。”  
没想到身边的人开心地弯起了嘴角，转身给了他一个巨大的拥抱。  
“我很喜欢这个惊喜。”

李赫宰带着李东海在屋子里转了转，大致给他介绍了下屋内的设计，后边跟着参观的好奇宝宝的心思却已经不知道跳到哪去了。  
“赫宰，我有个问题，”他在卧室的床上坐下，表情单纯又无辜，“你为什么不干脆把我搬到你家呢。”

十六

李赫宰没回话，上前去把李东海扑倒在了床上。  
两张唇即将贴在一起时，李赫宰停了下来，没头没尾地问了一句：“可以吗？”

身下的人没给他回答，主动勾住了他的脖子，吻了上去。  
这个吻很温柔缱绻，更像是在表达对彼此的思念，只是吻久了就变了味。  
恼人的电话不知好歹地响了起来。

好在李赫宰本来就没想干什么，从李东海身上爬了起来，去床边接了电话。  
留下李东海一个人在床上大喘着气，平复着心跳。

“喂？哥，我们刚到家……东海？我俩在一块儿呢，好了哥，别开玩笑了！嗯，行，我知道了……晚上见，拜拜。”  
“哪个哥？”李东海还躺在那儿发呆，踢了踢站在床边的李赫宰。

“特哥，”李赫宰抓住那只乱动的脚，伸手把犯懒的人拉起来，“叫咱们晚上去聚餐，全队都去。”  
李东海不情愿地坐了起来，揉了揉眼睛，一副疲惫的样子。

“时间不多了，我得上去换个衣服。你弄好了就上来找我。”  
“你还没回答我的问题呢。”  
“嗯？”  
“为啥不让我和你住在一起？”

李赫宰故作神秘地摇了摇头，又比了个嘘的手势，在李东海追上来之前跑走了。  
躲得过一时躲不过一世，李赫宰这边刚洗完澡，推开浴室门就看见洗漱完毕的李东海在自己家里大摇大摆地逛来逛去。

李东海自然听到了这边的动静，手里还拿着刚外卖送来的冰咖啡，瞥见半裸的人没忍住吞了口口水。  
形状完美的腹肌一路蔓延到浴巾下面，叫人不住浮想联翩。

”看什么看？”李赫宰没来由地害了羞，装凶吓着面前眼神危险的人。  
“又不是没见过，”果然没一会儿李东海就转移了注意力，满满的嫌弃和不屑，“谁稀罕啊。”

俩人你来我往地斗了几句嘴，李东海故意跟到李赫宰的卧室里，丝毫不害臊地看着人换衣服。  
“别穿这件，不好看，那件，对，那件和我的像。”  
“哎别了，太花哨了，白色那个简单点的，看着舒服。”  
“这个太普通了吧，李赫宰你的衣服咋都这么过时？你干脆穿我的算了。”  
“你是上世纪的爱豆吗？”

本来只是简单地穿个衣服就能出门，硬是被李东海挑三拣四地磨蹭了一个多小时。  
结果当然是不出意外的迟到了。

到公司的时候大家基本都到齐了，打算一起出发，见李赫宰和李东海进来就开始起哄。  
“哟哟哟，太久不见了，相思之情这么浓重啊，这都晚了多久了。”  
艺声笑得嘴都合不上，带头打趣道。

李赫宰装作要打他的样子，反过来被艺声满屋子追。  
“行了行了别闹了，差不多就走吧，吃饭去了，”一身便服的金希澈不耐烦地打断了他俩的你追我赶的游戏，“哥哥年纪大了，饿的快，是吧神童。”  
被点到名的神童一脸无辜，“哥，你，特哥，艺声明明都比我大。”

“那你不饿？”  
“饿。”  
神童还是无奈地顺从了金希澈，宇宙大明星总是对的。

还是那家熟悉的烧烤店，可每次来这里的感觉都不一样。  
大家吃着喝着，主要是聊一聊对接下来新专辑的看法。

“喂，你不是有惊喜要给我吗？”  
李赫宰这次特地看着李东海，让他别喝太多，省得晚上又得照顾这个醉鬼。  
“啊，”恰好李东海在神游，完全不知道哥哥们正热火朝天地聊着啥，转过头悄悄和李赫宰咬耳朵，“想知道？等大队的专辑出完我就告诉你。”

十七

退伍后李赫宰和李东海并没有多少休息的时间，就又重新投入到了艺人工作中。  
大队的回归专辑，D&E的后续发展事项，打歌舞台和综艺……  
两个人恨不能住在公司里。

经纪人找他俩私下谈了谈，无非就是关于未来路线的选择和要小心注意的事。  
“公司上层其实是有开会讨论过你们之间的事的，当时有的人说D&E应该避避风头，解散……”

“不行！”李赫宰拍了下桌子，表情瞬间严肃了起来，“说什么我俩的组合都不能散。”  
“你好歹听我说完！”经纪人简直无言，李东海都还没发表意见呢，李赫宰倒是先跳起来了。

“是这样的，有人建议解散，但我不同意，我觉得这是个更好的发展机会，不管是对你们俩而言还是对整个团而言。一方面你们的cp粉本来就多，之后有什么亲密行为也不会被质疑；其次这样可以顺便给大队带来热度，双赢的事。后来投票的时候大部分都同意我的说法，所以你俩的小队是保住了。”  
李赫宰松了口气，虽然心里面对什么带热度这种话有些反感，不过目前看来也没有更合适的方法了。

“另外，东海和你说了吧？等大队的专辑出完以后，他亲自作曲的……”  
“别！”  
这下轮到李东海着急了，结果还是没能堵住经纪人的嘴。

“他亲自作词作曲的歌我们这边都审过了，刚好可以出一张情歌和舞曲并合的专辑，之后你们俩的演唱会我们也会安排上。”  
听了这话李赫宰就明白了一切，什么不能说的惊喜，什么准备好久了的礼物……  
原来是写给自己的情歌啊。

不过李赫宰还是分得清工作和恋爱的，在经纪人面前还是谈正事比较重要。  
等开完会从公司出来天都黑了，最近在外面下馆子多了就有点腻了，他俩打算开车去超市买点东西，自己做。

最后还是买了一大袋子方便面，泡菜和几瓶啤酒。  
泡面在炉子上咕噜咕噜地响着，李东海趴在李赫宰背上，说什么都不愿意走开。

“干嘛突然这么粘着我？”  
李赫宰拿着筷子搅了搅汤里的面，笑着打了一下身后人的屁股。

“啊，我知道了，”他突然转头亲了下肩上人的头发，“给我的惊喜和礼物被别人剧透了，不开心了？”  
毛茸茸的脑袋上下动了动，传来的声音闷闷的，“嗯。”

“没事啊，”李赫宰伸手从碗柜上拿了两个碗下来，差点没被身后的人绊倒，“我还没听到呢。”  
李东海这才来了精神，神神秘秘地跑到客厅，把手机连在电视上，开了几个音频。

热乎乎的泡面被端到了桌上，李东海慵懒的嗓音填满了整个客厅，节奏优美作词用心。  
“你现在可以告诉我了吧，为啥不干脆把我搬到你家里。”

李赫宰撑着头想了想，突然灵机一动，“因为我怕我们住在一块的话，我会忍不住……然后我们就会经常迟到……迟到就要受罚……”  
李东海被这个不正经的回答吓到了，一言难尽地盯了李赫宰半晌。

第二天是suju回归综艺拍摄的第一天，李赫宰和李东海自然而然地粘在一起，和往常一样，李赫宰开车，李东海拍摄。  
“我还没原谅你呢。”李东海摆弄着手上的摄像机，小声嘟囔着。  
李赫宰笑而不语。

开始录制时，李东海先是自己对着摄像头问了几句好，紧接着就把镜头怼到了李赫宰脸上。  
“快，和大家打个招呼。”  
“嗨咯elf们，好久不见啦，我们suju终于要回归了！另外我相信大家都很想我和东海，东海从此以后就是我的固定同行人了，我们以后再也不会分开了，也没什么可以把我们分开了。”

十八

久违的演唱会后台，队员们都兴奋不已。  
而这也是两年后，李赫宰和李东海的初次舞台。

台下的粉丝们一个比一个热情激动，尖叫声甚至快要盖过舞台上的歌声。  
李东海明显是开心的，从几天前李赫宰对着镜头说出那段话以后他的心情一直都很不错。  
虽然还没有正式地原谅李赫宰，但至少看到了对方的真心。

演唱会结束后两个人坐了同一辆车一起回家，和粉丝说再见时，李赫宰明目张胆地握住了李东海伸在车窗外的手。  
李东海笑了笑，索性靠在了李赫宰身上。  
窗外的两只手紧紧握在一起，车开出去了很远才收了回去。

“喂，我今晚能不能去你家住？”  
李东海还没从李赫宰身上起来，手也不闲着，一个劲儿地拍着李赫宰的大腿。

“你原谅我了？”  
“没。”  
“那是？”  
“算原谅吧，看你最近表现不错，奖励你一下。”

碍于前面还有个在开车的助理，李东海把声音压得很低，却将李赫宰撩拨得不行。  
他逼着自己不要乱想些有的没的，手有一下没一下地顺着李东海的头发。

“好，回去再说。”  
“那我今晚可以住你家了？”  
“你想住几个晚上都可以。”  
“我早就和你说了，我们直接住一起不就完了，多方便。现在还得我天天楼上楼下跑，健身房都不用去了……”

开了门的一瞬间李东海就住了嘴，主要是李赫宰吻得过于激烈，实在找不到空闲再和他啰哩啰嗦。  
算起来他俩已经很久没做过了，李赫宰半推半攘着李东海进了厕所，终于开封了那瓶都快落灰了的新的润滑。

热水流过他们的身体，有些渗进了嘴里，不过两人早都没时间在乎这些了。  
“我爱你，”李赫宰品尝够了那张唇，又转战到李东海的耳朵上，“东海啊，我是真的很爱你。”

李东海明显地感觉到几根手指在自己的后穴里上下动作着，太久没做确实是有些痛，他忍不住把头抵在李赫宰的肩上，大口大口地呼吸着。  
“一会儿就好了，对不起。”  
李赫宰嘴上的道歉很是诚恳，但手下的动作一直没有停下过，他也是真的忍到了极限，不想再多浪费一秒钟。

不过好在头脑中还残留着些理智，怕李东海又着了凉，拿了浴巾来把人擦干净了才往卧室抱去。  
龟头进到小穴中的一瞬，李赫宰觉着自己的身心都得到了无比的满足。  
他一遍遍不厌其烦地亲吻着身下人的脸颊和脖颈，霸道地在那些地方留下只属于自己的痕迹。

曾经的朝夕相处并不仅仅赐予了他们生活里的默契，同样的还有在性事上无与伦比的契合。  
没过多久李东海就尝到了一点滋味，尤其当后穴里的那块软肉被硕大的性器不断挤压揉按时，前面那之前疼得软了下去的玩意儿也渐渐重新抬起了头，顶尖上冒出些液体，蹭得李赫宰的腰腹上都是。

“啊……稍微……稍微轻点！赫宰！”  
性器的动作愈来愈猛烈和快速，持续的前列腺高潮仿佛把李东海推上了云间，身体都变得轻盈起来。  
李赫宰听话得慢下了一些，但还是不停戳着那叫李东海舒爽的地方，听着对方变了调的呻吟心下愈发禽兽起来。

“我会和你永远在一起的，东海。”  
“嗯，我也是，不管你愿不愿意，我都要一直和你在一起。”  
两个性器同时射出了两股浓稠的精液，李赫宰和李东海依偎在一起，小声和彼此诉着衷肠。


End file.
